Electronic clocks and watches have become increasingly sophisticated with the recent significant advances in solid state technology. In addition to indicating the time and providing an alarm function, these clocks and watches now function as a time scheduler and event indicator. For example, clocks and watches are now available which provide advanced as well as a current warning of a designated date and time having an associated event such as an appointment or meeting. Clocks of this type are generally of the digital type having an enclosed housing containing the clock, memory and user selection electronics and adapted for positioning on a support surface such as a desk or table. As such, these types of clocks are not as prominently displayed as a wall-mounted clock and provide only limited capability for advanced notification of future events.
Analog time presentations are generally more aesthetically pleasing and are adapted for greater variety in presentation than digital displays. However, heretofore such analog time displays have been severely limited in the amount of information which could be presented and are thus of only limited utility in current electronic diaries and time schedulers.
The present invention overcomes the aforementioned limitations of the prior art by providing a reminder clock adapted for mounting to a wall or other support structure in a prominent manner which provides current time as well as advanced notice of events stored in a memory for subsequent recall and the time of recall and which employs an attractive analog time display presenting various information.